The present invention generally relates to launch vehicles and, more particularly, relates to a reusable, modular, two-stage-to-orbit launch vehicle for carrying payloads into space.
As is well known, the cost of developing, manufacturing, inspecting, and launching or otherwise carrying a payload, such as a satellite, into space is extremely high. These high costs are a function of many factorsxe2x80x94the extreme complexity and precision of launch vehicles, the high labor costs of construction, the difficulty of achieving orbit, and the recurring cost of using one-time-use launch vehicles.
These high costs are further exacerbated when developing, manufacturing, inspecting, and launching space vehicles used for carrying a manned crew. In fact, until now there have been only approximately ten launch vehicles approved to carry man into space. Currently, there exists only two such qualified launch vehiclesxe2x80x94the U.S. Space Shuttle and the Russian Soyuz. Of these two current launch vehicles, only the U.S. Space Shuttle includes a reusable airframe. Recently, there has been a need to develop a launch vehicle to replace the U.S. Space Shuttle.
In addition to external rocket boosters, the Space Shuttle includes three main engines mounted on the aft end of the orbiter, which burn propellant from an expendable tank from launch to orbit insertion. The Space Shuttle serves as a home and laboratory to a maximum of seven crew members for up to 16 days and is capable of transporting a wide range of cargo. It includes an airlock to enable space walks, a heat management system to accommodate the extreme temperature differences experienced in orbit, reentry panels to survive the 2500xc2x0 temperatures experience in the Earth""s atmosphere, and aerodynamic lifting/control surfaces to enable an aircraft-type landing. The Space Shuttle then requires approximately three to four months of processing, inspection, and repair in order to be ready for a subsequent launch. Therefore, with a four orbiter fleet, a maximum of twelve flights per year may be achieved; however, to date the greatest number of Space Shuttle launches in one year has been eight.
While the Space Shuttle was a technological triumph, NASA has identified two areas that need improvementxe2x80x94safety and cost. NASA has stated that the safety goal for any launch vehicle intended to replace the Space Shuttle should be a chance of a catastrophic accident resulting in a loss of crew of less than 1:10,000 and a chance of a vehicle loss of less than 1:1,000. One of the concerns of the current Space Shuttle orbiter is the lack of an escape system that can propel the entire crew away from a potentially deadly situation that might occur, especially while the vehicle is on the launch pad or in the early stages of ascent. There have been several studies to determine the feasibility of including such a system in the existing Space Shuttle, but the technical feasibility of heavily modifying existing hardware as well as the development costs have thus far thwarted all efforts.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a low cost launch system capable of transporting manned crews into space. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a low cost launch system that is capable of being reused, without excessive inspection and refurbishment. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a low cost launch system that is capable of achieving the above goals while maximizing the safety of the crew. Yet still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a launch system that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
According to the principles of the present invention, a returnable and reusable space vehicle is provided having an advantageous construction. The space vehicle includes a main body separate from and releasably mounted to a booster rocket assembly. A crew compartment module is provided that is separate from and releasably mounted to the main body. A propellant system is operably coupled to the crew compartment module so as to propel the crew compartment module from the main body during an emergency procedure. An orientation control system is coupled to the propellant system such that the orientation control system maintains the crew compartment module in a predetermined attitude during the emergency procedure. A pair of aerodynamic lifting wings extend from the main body to provide aerodynamic lift to the main body to permit the main body to return from the orbit and land.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.